Violet Hill
by Mia lovely
Summary: Naomi frowned, he was deflecting. And she was going to call him out on it. Jumping on to her feet and marching right on into the bathroom as if she owned the place  which she actually did . There she found Cook taking a rather lengthy piss. Ch3 up!R
1. Chapter 1 Lover I Don't Have To Love

VIOLET HILL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins.

SUMMARY: "I don't want to make this work, I want it gone. Don't you understand? I have far too much to lose…Girls like me aren't supposed to get mixed up with guys like you"

PAIRING: Cook/Effy, Cook/OC.

RATED: T (teens) to M (matures adults) for strong language, sexual content, violence, as well as high drug and alcohol use and adult matters.

AN: This story was inspired by all those AMAZING Cook & Quinn (from Glee) youtube videos. Because come on, I mean how freaking hot would it be if Dianna Agron was on Skins playing opposite Jack O'Connell? Jack and Dianna had so much on screen chemistry that I was drawn to writing this story. One video in particular really did me in, and that was a video by Kathy20121, although she calls them Chris and Emily in that video I still saw them as Cook and Quinn, or in this stories case Cook and OC. The video is called Chris/Emily (The Pact) – Take It All Away, this video can sort of be thought of as a sort of trailer for this story.

Lover I Don't Have To Love

The sound of roaring fast-paced music pulsated through every corner of the stifling hot club; the thick sultry air was filled with the damp smell of liquor and sex. Cook chugged back another shot of vodka straight off the bottle before turning around to watch the sea of drunk, horny bodies rubbing up against each other on the dance floor.

Thomas coughed a few times beside him before passing Cook a dwindling blunt. Cook grunted inaudible thanks, then took a long steady drag of the lit joint. It's funny how he was here shooting back vodka and sharing a blunt with Thomas of all people. He was pretty sure the tall black man still wanted to saw his balls off for what went down with Panda, and the whole Sophia fiasco. Yet here they were kicking back and getting trashed like they were best mates.

Cook exhaled a white puff of smoke and offered Thomas a lazy, lopsided grin, then frowned once he remembered why he was here with Thomas in the first place. This was usually the sort of things he did with Freddie. Getting smashed, picking up girls, and just basically fucking around were the kind of things you did with your best mate. That was Freddie and his thing. Back when they were still Freddie and Cook. Things were different now. Especially after Effy made it blatantly obvious that she didn't want him anymore. She was living the goddamn dream, getting to be Freddie's helpless damsel in distress. Even the slightest chance of her even looking his way was not bloody likely, which really, he should have seen that one coming. Nothing good ever stays with him, absolutely nothing. So it was real fucking funny how he had psyched himself into believing that his (whatever the fuck it was) with Effy would have been any different.

Now, it's all about Freddie and Effy, the inseparable and unbearable dynamic duo that did everything together. Those two had all but morphed into one. Always joined at the hip, those two practically lived in each other's pockets. He wouldn't even be surprised if some one came up to him right now and told him the two of them were in the toilets fucking taking a shit together, who knows? He wouldn't put it past the happy couple. Cook scoff and took another hit of the burning bud in his hand. He then chanced yet another look towards the _happy_ couple. Watching them make retarded googlie eyes at one another was enough to make him want to gag.

Don't get him wrong, he fucking loves Freddie, he fucking loves that kid to bits, that's his boy. He just didn't love or even like Freddie with Effy. And that wasn't just because he was in love with Effy himself (though some of it was), no. He just simply did not like the person Freddie became when ever he was around her. Lately he had become such a pissing fun sponge. Shit, even he knew that girls like Effy were fucking toxic, fuck! Look at what she has done to _him!_

He's not going to sit here and pretend to be okay with how fucked things were between them, especially between him and Freds. But he does get it, at least he gets why she would choose Freddie over him. Two fuck ups don't make a right. And regardless of whether good ol' Saint Fred wanted to acknowledge it or not. It still didn't change the fact that it was true. His lady love was a fuck up. She was just as fucked up as he was, if not more. It was probably why they had been drawn to each other in the first place. She was broken and flawed, and mad as a fucking hatter, but he loved every single moment of it. He still does, which sucks because now she was his best mate's girl. And there was nothing he could do about it, except paint on a fake grin and force himself to be okay with it all, even if he really wanted to punch Freddie's face in, because he still couldn't stand the way Effy fucking looks at him.

Cook tore his gaze way from the happy couple long enough to catch a pair of brilliant, green eyes watching him from across the dance floor. About a yard away danced a pretty, sunny blonde who looked more expensive then the entire club it's self. Swaying her hips from side to side and batting long, wispy eyelashes, she sent Cook a sultry come-hither look.

Cook licked his lips, racking his eyes over the blonde's long shapely legs and tight little ass, which reminded him of a ripe melon. He liked what he saw, especially when the light hit her from behind, making it look as if she was surrounded by a bright, golden halo. Wagging suggestive eyebrows in her direction, Cook sat back and winked, roguishly at the pretty, willowy blonde.

Shit, he needed the distraction anyway. And Blondie over there looked like she was up for the job.

Xxx

Fifteen minutes later…

Cook pressed Dianna (Delilah?) into the cold tile wall of a bathroom stall. Their lips crashed together in a hot, dirty, open-mouthed kiss. Cook ran his hand down Diane's side then grabbed her waist possessively. The willowy blonde moaned into Cook's mouth, pressing herself closer to his chest.

She tasted of alcohol and cherries, a combination which Cook liked. Leaving a wet trail of sloppy open mouth kisses down her jaw line, Cook cupped her toned ass, and slid his hands down the length of her slim thighs. Desiree snakes her slender arms around Cook's neck and fisted her fingers through his hair.

The blonde pressed an open palm to Cook's chest and slowly inched away from Cook's groping hands long enough to kick off her designer, high-heel shoes and wrap her long, shapely legs around Cook's waist. She giggled when Cook bit down on her bare shoulder, rolling her hips against his hardening member.

"Fuck," Cook grunted into her long golden tresses, trusting his lower half against the blonde's hot center. He dove in for another kiss, but was rudely interrupted by an angry pounding on the flimsy metal door.

"Hey you two, get a fucking room. Some of us really do have to take a piss here."

Blondie pressed her face into his chest and laughed, Cook sighed and gently placing his new _friend_ back down on her feet. Cook looked down at the giggly, blonde vixen as she hurried to put her shoes back on. She was beautiful, in that story book fairy tale kind of way. But for some reason Cook couldn't help thinking that she would look a lot better if her hair was a few shades darker and her eyes a deep blue.

His new _friend_ stumbled over to him and lashed on to his arm. Cook took one look at her and noticed that she had put her shoes on backwards. He smiled at her and ran his hand down her arm.

"Wrong way angel-face,"

She stared at him with wide green eyes, seemingly confused. She stood there for a good measure batting her thick long lashes, before looking down at her feet.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say before flashing Cook a perfect straight row of flawlessly white teeth.

Cook smiled back at her as she went straight to work on fixing her little blunder. Danielle (is that her name?) stumbled back into the wall and laughed hysterically for what seemed like no apparent reason what so ever. Cook raised an amused eyebrow at her cute drunken babble about gluing shoes to her feet, feeling stars on her skin, and some guy named Robert. She was making no kind of fucking sense, talking a mile a minute about what ever the fuck popped into her pretty blonde head.

The guy on the other side of the stall banged harder against the metal door. "Com'on, get the fuck out!"

Cook chuckled under his breath as he helped Blondie on to her feet and led her out of the bathroom. What's-her-face giggled and literally started twirling around him rather gracefully. She laced her fingers with his and happily started singing along to the 'My Humps' Black Eye Peas re-mix blasting through the speakers. At least she was a happy drunk, he liked that.

Draping a lazy arm around Desiree's (really he had given up trying to remember the girls name) shoulders, and led her through the ocean of loud rowdy dancer. He caught Effy's blue gaze sending him a disproving look; which only served to piss him off. Who the fuck did she think she was? She had no right to be fucking glaring daggers at him. She was with Freddie, she _chose_ Freddie. That meant he was free to fuck as many drunken blondes as he damn well pleased.

Moments pasted with him and Effy engaged in what can only be described as the fiercest stare off ever. Daisy tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. Turing his eyes away from aloof brunette, Cook smirked down at his new golden angel-face and noted the smoldering intensity in her brilliant, ever green gaze, and almost came in his pants. It was a look that he was having a hard time separating how much of it was real and how much of it is alcohol-induced.

Pressing her lips to his ear she whispered, "Can we get out of here, please…" she didn't even bother waiting for his response before pulling him up from his seat and linking her arm through his. "Take me somewhere…private."

Cook smirked roguishly at the girl, causing her to smile brightly up at him before turning to send Effy a triumphant sneer as they exited the club.

Xxx

A mess of tangled limbs stumbled into a dim room. Licking, biting, pulling, scratching and grabbing. Falling onto an old, tattered couch Daniela takes a moment to take in her surroundings. The blonde twisted her pretty face into a grimace before looking back at Cook, who was busying himself with the zipper of her dress, before pulling it off her completely. "Is this a shed?"

Cook ignored her stupid question; and continued to trail a hand down her toned stomach. Duh it's a shed, so fucking what?

"Sorry princess, my castle by the sea was being remodeled."

Blondie raised a critical brow, "But-"

Cook silenced her by crashing his lips onto hers; taking full advantage of the fact that she was drunk, and easily distracted. Because really? It's not like he fucking gave a shit about what she has to say. She's only here to suck his cock, not to hand off opinions. The only things he was interest in were her lips, legs, and anything having to do with him being in between those fucking sexy legs. If what she had to say didn't involve any of those three things, then it is best if she just shut the fuck up and let him put his cock in her.

Blondie moaned into his mouth and ran her hand down his back. Cook ignored the tiny voice in his head that kept telling him something was off. When he looked down at the ignited blonde beneath him he found himself staring into deep ocean blue eyes instead of green. He affectionately ran a finger down her soft flushed cheek before threading his fingers into dark, chestnut locks. Cook blinked and the image of the enigmatic blue-eyed brunette was replaced by sun shine fucking Barbie. Sealing his eyes shut Cook tried to ignore the dull ache in his chest as he buried himself inside the random nameless blonde.


	2. Chapter 2 Rubik Cube

VIOLET HILL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins.

SUMMARY: "I don't want to make this work, I want it gone. Don't you understand? I have far too much to lose…Girls like me aren't suppose to get mixed up with guys like you."

PAIRING: Cook/Effy, Cook/OC.

RATED: T (teens) to M (matures adults) for strong language, sexual content, violence, as well as high drug and alcohol use and adult matters.

AN: This story was inspired by all those AMAZING Cook & Quinn (from Glee) youtube videos. Because come on, I mean how freaking hot would it be if Dianna Agron was on Skins playing opposite Jack O'Connell? Jack and Dianna had so much on screen chemistry that I was drawn to writing this story. One video in particular really did me in, and that was a video by Kathy20121, although she calls them Chris and Emily in that video I still saw them as Cook and Quinn, or in this stories case Cook and OC. The video is call Take It All Away Chis/Emilly The Pact, this video can sort of be thought of as a trailer for this story.

Rubik Cube

Daphne had no idea how it had come to this.

Staring up at her were three, not one or two but _three,_ little demonic plastic wands. She stared down at the three pregnancy tests she had bought while out for her morning run and flinched at the pink plus sign staring back at her.

Positive

All three of them, lined up in a perfect little row on her bathroom sink. Positive, positive, _positive!_ Well then, if that wasn't validation enough then she had no idea what would be. Who ever had said the third time was the charm obviously needed to be strangled, preferably by her. There was nothing charming or _lucky_ about what was staring her in the face, times _three_.

Daphne picked up one of the blue plastic wands, tilted her head, and then squinted, hard.

"No, this can _not_ be right!" Daphne stated firmly, waving the plastic wand in the air as if it were a Polaroid picture, Daphne refuse to believe that she was destined to become yet another statistic. "Come on, come on!" She shook the vile stick with such vigor that it was a miracle her wrist had not snapped right off. Daphne anxiously bit her lower lip, praying that the unwelcomed result would somehow magically disappear, like a fading picture on an ___Etch A Sketch__®._

It didn't.

"This isn't happening, it's not happening…" She pleaded with the test, giving it one last good shake before accepting her fate.

Holding the small wand up to eye level…

It was still positive, they all were. Daphne stared blankly at the sink in front of her. And for a moment all she could do was stand there, frozen in her spot in front of the bathroom sink. Her mind blank, her muscles stiff. If she wasn't so utterly stunned, she would have probably broke down crying.

A soft, gentle knocking on the door was what finally woke her from her far-off state. "Daphne honey, are you alright in there?"

Daphne was quick to dispose of all three of the pregnancy tests. Throwing them all into a brown paper bag and then tossing that paper bag in to an old plastic shopping bag before finally hurling that bag in to the waste basket. "Y-yes mum, I'll be right out."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll be waiting for you in the car, okay?"

"Um-hum, just…just give me a minute." She rasped, before taking on final look in the mirror. Clad in tights and skintight leotard stood a girl she no longer recognized. Pulling her long blonde hair into a neat, golden bun, Daphne ignored the prickling sting in the back her eyes. Squeezing her eye lids shut, Daphne bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

After she had finished doing her hair, Daphne quickly ran into her bedroom, grabbed the duffle bag with her water and dancing shoes, and then swiftly exited the room. But she didn't make it passed the top of the stairs. Daphne had no sure way of describing it exactly, except that it felt as if some one had tied an invisible rope around her very core and pulled it right out of her. Looking down at her hand, Daphne noticed that they were shacking fiercely. Taking a deep breath, Daphne took a moment to compose her frazzled mind. She was not going to let her emotions get the best of her. In fact, she was not going to think about this at all for the rest of the day. Squaring her shoulders she descended the stairs and marched right out to the car with purpose.

Xxx

Not to long after class had ended, Daphne locked her self inside a now empty dance studio. After making sure that no one had lagged behind, she finally let loose and broke down sobbing. The silent isolated studio room echoed with the gut wrenching cries of the broken hearted girl. Shattering, and openly crying in a room made up of nothing but mirrors. Daphne had never felt more alone and helpless in her entire life.

'_God, how am I supposed to tell Robert? He didn't come back home for another three weeks. How was he going to handle the news of being a father? He already had so much on his plate, they both did.' _

Combing a trembling hand through her hair, then place it over she flat abdomen. Daphne squeezed her eyes shut. Out of all the thousands of other girls in the world, why was this happening to her? She had so many wonderful things in her life. A baby was going to ruin everything. Weeping, Daphne folded herself up into a tight little ball and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I can't have a baby…"


	3. Chapter 3 The Ace of Spades

VIOLET HILL

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skins.

SUMMARY: Guess who's Naomi's new roomie? Naomi tries to knock some sense into Cook.

PAIRING: Cook/Effy, Cook/OC.

RATED: T (teens) to M (matures adults) for strong language, sexual content, violence, as well as high drug and alcohol use and adult matters.

AN: This story was inspired by all those AMAZING Cook & Quinn (from Glee) youtube videos. Because come on, I mean how freaking hot would it be if Dianna Agron was on Skins playing opposite Jack O'Connell? Jack and Dianna had so much on screen chemistry that I was drawn to writing this story. One video in particular really did me in, and that was a video by Kathy20121, although she calls them Chris and Emily in that video I still saw them as Cook and Quinn, or in this stories case Cook and OC. The video is called Chris/Emily (The Pact) – Take It All Away, this video can sort of be thought of as a sort of trailer for this story.

The Ace of Spades

Naomi wasn't sure when or how it had happened exactly. But somehow, somewhere along the line Cook had started meaning something to her. It wasn't really a total surprise to her though, it funny how life works. Last year she would have pegged Cook for a loser, a complete and utter failure at everything he does. Yet even then she was still able to see past all that and find some humanity in him.

Cradling a warm mug of hot tea in her hands Naomi crept around the sofa and perched herself on the arm rest. Watching the snoring young man spiraled out on her sofa made Naomi smile. He looked so much like an innocent little boy when he was sleeping, a vulnerability she knew he strove so hard to hide, and a stark contrast to the lewd and obnoxious man he passed himself off to be.

She had come to know him so well over the summer, so well in fact that now it wasn't to much of a stretch to believe that maybe in another lifetime she and Cook were probably siblings. She didn't have any of her own, so she liked the thought of having Cook as her honorary brother.

Pressing her bare foot to his back, Naomi vigorously shook Cook from his slumber. "Wake up! It's eleven-thirty you lazy ass."

"Huh humph uh," Cook mumbled tiredly.

Naomi rose an amuse brow at Cook's incoherent babble and chuckled under her breath, before digging the heel of her foot deeper into Cook's back. "I _said_ wake the fuck up! I want my living room back."

Cook turned on his side and buried his head under a pillow.

Naomi narrowed her blue eyes at the lazy slob holding her sofa hostage. Taking a deep breath, she hollered, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's time to wake the fuck up sleep head. Cook! Get up now!" She shrieked in the most annoying voice she could muster. When that didn't work, she then proceeded to sing at the top of her lungs, "If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man. You win some; lose some, all the same to me,"

Naomi jumped on Cook's back and started rocking out a mean air guitar. She considered this pay back for all the times he had woken her up three o'clock in the morning with some random wasted slut he picked up at a pub. "The pleasure is to play, makes no difference what you say,"

Cook rolled over and dug his head in between the sofa cushions all while trying to buck one annoying Naomi Campbell off his back.

Clawing her sharp nails into his back Naomi held on for dear life as Cook tried to throw her off. "I don't share your greed, the only card I need is the ace of spades, the ace of spades—"

"SHUT UP!" Cook demanded, tossing a pillow at her head and missing by only a hair.

Naomi snickered to herself; this was the same routine every morning since the day she had decided to let Cook crash at her place. Emily had decided that she and her family needed some much needed bonding time so she had gone back to live with them. And Cook freshly out of prison needed a place to stay. Shit, the man had gone to jail because of her. Giving him a place to stay is the least she could do.

"God, I fucking hate you." Cook sat up angrily cradling his aching head in his hands.

Naomi smiled warmly at her roommate and pressed a bottle of water to Cook's right hand and then placed two maximum relief Advil pills in the center of his other palm. "I love you too, James."

"Fuck, the whole left side of my face feels like it's been smash in with a jackhammer."

"Yeah, well, that's probably because some guy caught you eating out his girlfriend in the men's bathroom." Naomi stated matter-of-factly.

Cook shrugged, "I was hungry."

Puckering her features into a look of mild disgust, "I'm sure you were."

"Oh com'on Naomi-kins, you of all people can totally understand that craving. Don't act like you don't enjoy munching on that carpet yourself, sweetheart."Cook snorted.

Naomi rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed Cook on the ribs.

"But no seriously Cook, if it wasn't for me that guy and his friend were just about ready to dismember you and ship your body parts to different continents."

"Aw… Naomi-kins, I didn't know you cared." Cook cooed into her ear, while lazily dropping his arm around fit blonde. Naomi roughly shrugged off Cooks arm and turned to face him.

"Of course I _care_ Cook, you are my friend. And I don't take kindly to people trying to hurt my friends. Or in your case kill."

Cook rolled his eyes and then popped the two blue pills Naomi had handed him into his mouth. Chugging down a good amount of water, Cook noted the fierce death glare Naomi was giving him and sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll try to behave myself next time." He pacified.

"You need to stop,"

"Shit Naomi, I already said I'd try to behave myself didn't I?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Naomi replied smartly.

"Then what the fuck _are_ you talking about?" Cook chuckled.

Pinning Cook with a pointed look, Naomi answered. "Stop sulking,"

Cook's eyes went wide. Because really, sulking? Him? Never. Besides, that was more Freddie's thing anyway.

"The fuck? Me sulking? Nah, babe I'm having the time of my life," As if trying to prove his point, Cook stood up from the sofa and stretch his arms out on either sides of him. "See, no brooding funk here."

"Really, because this mission you're on to practically kill yourself come next mouth is saying otherwise. And then there's the _'boohoo, I'm feeling sorry for myself'_ face you make every time you see Freddie and Effy together. But if you say you're having the time of your life, then damn, you could have fooled me."

Cook's entire body tensed at the mention of Freddie and Effy.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure you don't, and yet I'm still going to ask anyway." Naomi replied flippantly.

"What's there to talk about? It's not like that shit matters anyway." He groaned while carelessly walking away from Naomi's probing and into the bathroom.

Naomi frowned, he was deflecting. And she was going to call him out on it. Jumping on to her feet and marching right on into the bathroom as if she owned the place (which she actually did). There she found Cook taking a rather lengthy piss. If he had been surprised to have Naomi barge in on him like that he didn't show it.

"You're deflecting," she nagged; seemingly unfazed by the fact that Cook's cock was now totally exposed to her.

Cook shrugged carelessly. _'I guess she really has given up cock.'_

Pressing on Naomi asked, "Does it bother you that Effy is now dating Freddie, your best mate?"

Naomi raised an amused brow. His silence was deafening.

"What am I talking about? Of course it does. It's always going to be about Effy isn't it?" Cook ignored Naomi's questioning and shook himself of any excess urine and then washed his hands clean. "Have you spoken to Freddie, properly?"

"No," Cook grunted, as he strode past Naomi and into the kitchen to rate Naomi's fridge. Still hot on Cook's heels, Naomi probed some more.

"And why not?"

"Because,"

"Because, Because why?" She interrogated.

"Because, I don't want to _fucking_ talk about her," Cook heaved a heavy sigh when he saw the determination in his surrogate sister's eyes. She was not going to let this go, not by any means. Grabbing the last piece of carrot cake and a nice cold beer to accompany it (who cares if it's still morning?), Cook settled into the small circular dinning set Naomi had set up in the kitchen.

"Right, I figured that much. So what, are you just planning on ignoring Freddie for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe," Cook muttered dismissively through a mouth full of cake.

"He's your best friend, Cook." Naomi pointed out.

"No, he _was_ my best friend. That is until he chose Effy over me." Cook countered.

Naomi pressed her lips and picked at Cook's carrot cake. She wasn't exactly close with Effy, but they had hung out a few times. And in those fleeting moment she had thought the aloof brunette to be a pretty cool person. But in these past few months she wasn't so sure if that view she had of Effy still stood. Anyone who was selfish enough to come between two childhood friends like Cook and Freddie didn't have much class. And sure she probably didn't know Freddie very well either, at least not like she knew Cook. But she could tell that the shaggy haired skater missed his best friend.

"So does this mean you're not going to go to Katie's thing with me? Since _'Freffy'_ is going to be there and all."

Cook shrugged, "I don't know Naomi-kins, maybe."


End file.
